


Warmth

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Soundwave deal with the hatchlings. </p>
<p>Unrepentant fluff.</p>
<p>Written to a prompt from white_aster: Movieverse Soundwave & or / any: hatchlings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The ruined one fed them. Scraps and drops of oil, a scattering of reprocessed energon. All that he had. 

It left them hungry, unfulfilled. 

They heated quickly - radiation from the Sun overhead - and panted in desperate need of coolant they had no idea yet how to request. 

But the desert night was too cold, after the last of the day's heat had leeched from the sands. Frost rimed, joints seizing, they huddled together for what warmth their tiny bodies could maintain. 

"Too small," the silver one said. He was shiny, pristine; gleam of the moon on his wide smooth shoulders. "Their surface area is too great in proportion to their body size. Without energon, the heat loss will impair their development."

A snarl from the ruined one, their provider - their leader, although only the oldest had begun to grasp that. "Then do something about it." 

The silver one approached. The hatchlings squirmed in their circular pen, feeling the heat of his engine, the reassuring buzz of electric life that tingled over his talons as he reached down to touch them. He scooped them up, and they cleaved and clung, and then the world exploded around them, a rush and whirl of metal parts so quick they couldn't comprehend. 

The the whirlwind wound down, and new input became available. Enclosed. Warm. A soft vibration ran through everything, stilling and calming them. 

Softer still was the not-metal, the pseudo-organic _something_ under their bellies and feet. Part of the silver one, his vehicle mode, it was as much as they knew. Inside him. 

Slowly, they settled, moving easy now, fluid and comfortable. And slept.


End file.
